Hintral
Hintral (WASP-47) Andolian Protectorate Distance from Sol 652 ly System security rating 4/5 System civilian population 9,950,684 Number of assigned police squadrons: 28 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 7 System jump gate coordinates 16522047; note that this system has an accelerator jump gate Ascension 22 04 49 Declination -12 01 08 Stars in system (single-star system) WASP-47, 1.03 solar masses, 1.15 solar radii, metallicity +0.36 Fe/H, spectral class G9 V Non-CHZ planets Hintral 1, 12 Earth masses, 1.79 Earth radii, orbital period 0.79 days, semi-major axis 0.02 AU, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature 1950.3 K, uninhabited Hintral 2, 370 Earth masses, 12.5 Earth radii, orbital period 4.16 days, semi-major axis 0.05 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.03, equilibrium temperature 1124.9 K, uninhabited Hintral 3, 10 Earth masses, 3.56 Earth radii, orbital period 9.03 days, semi-major axis 0.09 AU, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature 864.7 K, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons (none) CHZ planets Hintral 4, 394 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 572 days, semi-major axis 1.36 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.13, equilibrium temperature 216 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Hintral 4 b, 1.24 Earth masses, 1.15 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 250 K, population 9,906,716 Hintral 4 c, 1.09 Earth masses, 1.05 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 216 K, uninhabited Hintral 4 d, 1.03 Earth masses, 1.01 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 216 K, uninhabited Hintral 4 e, 0.99 Earth masses, 1.0 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 250 K, population 1,352 Hintral 4 f, 0.92 Earth masses, 0.96 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 216 K, uninhabited Hintral 4 g, 0.85 Earth masses, 0.9 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 216 K, uninhabited Hintral 4 h, 0.81 Earth masses, 0.87 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 216 K, uninhabited Hintral 4 i, 0.74 Earth masses, 0.83 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 216 K, uninhabited Hintral 4 j, 0.7 Earth masses, 0.76 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 216 K, uninhabited Hintral 4 k, 0.42 Earth masses, 0.6 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 216 K, uninhabited Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.48 AU System Details Hintral is a powerful Andolian manufacturing center with many factories of major and minor manufacturers. There are major factories of Spirit Shipyards, New Severodvinsk Shipyards, Brock Industries, Seldar Industries, Mystic Drive Yards, Ceres Space, and UHW Shipyards in this system. Hintral 4 has a large number of fairly large moons, making it a mining center, as many of the moons have deposits of neutronium or other metals. Hintral 4 j is composed almost entirely of liquid and solid water, with only a small iron core. Most of the moons are too cold for any native wildlife, and Hintral 4 b is the only moon that has been terraformed. Many weapons manufacturers are based in this system, and some of them have been suspected of making biogenic weapons or other weapons that were pronounced as illegal by the UN in the Weapons Conference of 2500. However, this system's weapons manufacturers also make some of the best legal weaponry available, such as hand-held full-auto rail cannons and multi-barrelled disruptor rifles with barrels that move to track opponents. Some weapons made here and in other Andolian systems, as well as many ship-mounted mines, are banned in Asgardian systems, which has caused considerable backlash from Andolian and some AIS pilots who use these weapons regularly and can see no good reason for the ban. Andolian battle robots are also banned in many Asgardian systems, which is somewhat less unreasonable as these robots are extremely powerful and have excellent tactical responses and AIs. There is a Duskhan base in this system, dedicated to the research of all possible forms of alien life. It is located on Hintral 4 e, and is heavily guarded by Andolian ships. Over a thousand Duskhan agents live there permanently, and guard the research facility (the actual researchers are not listed in the population, as they do not necessarily live on the moon permanently). This research base is engaged in the cataloging of all lifeforms not native to Earth or introduced to other planets from Earth, as well as genetic manipulation. Because of the genetic manipulation taking place at the research base, possible dangerous mutations may occur. This is the main reason why the research base is located on a very low population moon where if any mutants get out, they will be isolated and not able to cause much harm, since the base itself is well-defended against all kinds of attackers. This system is also quite important because of its accelerator jump gate, which allows you to travel to any system within 25,000 light-years of this system. Category:Star Systems Category:Accelerator Jump Gates Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:Duskhan League Category:Alien Diplomacy Hubs Category:Research Hubs Category:Industrial Hubs